Icy Knights
by NachoMama37
Summary: Our Ice Queen develops a crush on our resident Knight. One sided White Knight. I dont usually do ships, so... yea.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Taking a mini break from Adventuresome, just like 2 or three days to get some ideas. In the meantime I'm lifting this gem from my drabble to expand on it. Changing a few things to fit better with the canon (cannon) let's call this another one set between leaving the house at Haven and arriving at the train station.

Weiss liked to think of herself as fairly observant, so it was a shock to her when she started to actually look forward to the company of a certain blue eyed blonde knight. She sighed a bit annoyed at herself looking up at the wispy clouds that drifted by the beautifully starry night. She would be the first to admit her childhood had been rather… privileged. She had never been "camping" she had been having a very hard time sleeping on their journey to the train station several towns over. She shifted in her sleeping bag. Deciding to look over all of her sleeping companions.

Ren and Nora seemed the most content out here in the woods. Both seemingly dreaming without worry. The two had filled in the late comers of the group to their childhood. This was old hat for the two. She smiled a soft smile thinking of how far the two had come in their short lives. They had overcome so much. She felt really grateful that whatever force had brought this rag tag group together had seen to it that they were plus one Ren and Nora.

The ice queen next scanned past the dying embers of the campfire Qrow and Oscar were at the "head" of the camp tonight. The younger boy was a bit shy, and she just wasn't too sure what to make of him yet. He seemed kind, honest, and other than that she just didn't know yet. She blinks again, no need to rush it. it was a bit strange to think that Ozpin had taken up residence in the young boys head. She frowns wondering if the boy had gotten a say in the matter.

Qrow was propped on a tree. Sleeping like that didn't look comfortable if you asked her. He was a drunk, he picked a fight with her beloved sister winter all those months ago but, Ruby trusted him with every fiber of her being. Yang had been right, even if at times the white haired girl hated to admit it. The black and red haired girl always seem to knows what the right thing to do was. So she decides if Ruby trusts him she can. She's not going to forgive him for the altercation with Winter though. He only won by default.. no it was a draw!

The next two to fall under the scrutiny of the sleep deprived young woman were Blake and Yang. She held nothing but admiration and love for the both of them. There had been a fair bit of awkwardness between the two. Blake desperately trying to make up for leaving in all the wrong ways. Yang trying her best to forgive but her pride and stubbornness getting the best of her. She knows in her soul that the two will make amends soon enough, these things just take time.

Her eyes shifted up to a tree next to the camp. Sun seemed sleeping soundly. He was supposed to be on watch. She frowned but it quickly faded as a snap of a branch in the distance caught her attention. It also caused the faunus boys eyes to snap open and survey the surrounding area. He seemed to finally determine no danger imminent. He again closed his eyes and was back to resting. He may seem like a bit of goof at times but he was proving to be steadfast and reliable.

The only ones left to observe now where Jaune and Ruby, or so would be the case if tonight, like most other nights Jaunes sleeping bag wasn't empty. He would return in several hours, catch a nap before daybreak and that would be that. She wondered what he snuck off to do all these nights. She didn't think it was her place to ask. It felt…personal. Maybe, she wondered if it was this air of mystery about him these nights that was changing her view on the young knight. She really didn't want to dwell on that thought tonight. It was neither the place nor the time.

Finally she allowed her eyes to rest on her partner and team leader. She takes a minute to just remember that the tiny reaper was two years younger than most of their group. The silver eyed girl seemed to mature exponentially in the time she was gone. Ruby whimpers in her sleep. Weiss knits her eyebrows in worry frowning. She had laid awake many of these nights but her partner seemed to have nightmares nearly nightly. She watches as Ruby's eyes dart back and forth under her eyes. The tiny girl twitching and whimpering in her sleep.

Ruby was brave and kind, if at times a hyperactive dolt, but she had witnessed not one but two of her friends die at the fall of Beacon, her sister lost an arm. Weiss herself had been ripped from her life by her father, Blake ran. They had all been through a lot she decided but thinking on it now it seemed that for what it was worth it seemed no one had been through more than the tiny reaper. Weiss wondered where the tiny girl got her courage to keep moving forward from. Salem was hunting her friend from what she had been told. Still the girl continues her travels because she feels it's the right thing to do. She wonders what kind of things Team Ranger endured on their travels.

The ex-heiress was brought out of her thoughts when Ruby gasped in her sleep. Another snapping branch in the distance catches her attention. She's on guard for danger. She relaxes seeing Sun wave to presumably Jaune returning. Her curiosity really getting the best of her. Ruby whimpers again allowing her to derail the train of thought she'd rather not explore. Weiss lets out a sigh and props herself up on an elbow. She prepares to reach out to Ruby and wake her from whatever nightmare she was having. She is beaten to the punch by Juane. He was kneeling next to her friend a strong, yet gentle hand on the tiny girls shoulder. He was speaking her name gently and reassuringly as he shook her shoulder to wake her.

Silver eyes opened and a small gasp escaped the small girl. Ruby visibly relaxing once her eyes met with those of the blonde boy. "Bad dream?" He asks concern on his face and in his voice. The tiny girl nodded in response either not trusting her voice or just not feeling like talking. Her expression unreadable to Weiss, Jaune didn't seem to have that issue. Something about the interaction seeming like it was familiar to the two. The white haired girl felt a strange tug of an emotion she couldn't quite place.

Jaunes eyes and face have such gentleness in them as he comforts their leader. "Do you want to talk about it?" there was such ease in his voice. That feeling she didn't want to identify just now bubbles in Weiss's chest. Ruby shakes her head "no" in response. "You know I'm always here to listen if you change your mind." Juane squeezes her shoulder and looks into the younger girls silver eyes. He smiles one of the most pure and genuine reassuring smiles that Weiss had ever seen when Ruby answers that she knows. Ruby tells Jaune he can talk to her too if he needs. She smiles up at the. blonde. Weiss feels her heart sink. She has finally placed the emotion and she was very ashamed of herself. She lowered her eyes looking at the ground and audibly sighs.

"Sorry, Weiss, did I wake you up too?" it was Ruby whispering over to her looking sheepish. Juane had made it back over to his sleeping bag and was also looking over at the girl with moon colored hair. She shook her head and waved a hand dismissively. "no, not all all, I'm just not used to sleeping outdoors. I was already awake. Go back to sleep" Her voice was light, not betraying her unease.

Ruby for her part just nodded sleepily, settling back down in her bag. Looking up at the stars as Weiss had earlier that night. She feels another pair of eyes on her. Looking over at the young Arc she couldn't help but feel a strange mix of emotions again. He smiles at her and settles into his own bag. Weiss frowns deeply "This is so not good." She thinks to herself. Wrong time wrong place. She had no time for romantic thoughts and that emotion from before jealousy. Jealous of what exactly she wrestles with herself, absolutely refusing to think on it any more. She returns her gaze to the stars. It takes some doing but she manages to quiet her mind and heart and drift off to sleep.

A/N: I don't really *do* Shipping so this will be more or less one sided White Knight. There may be mentions of Lancaster but I strive to keep the relationships as canon as possible. So any of those mentions will be more so our little ice queens imagination. Reviews earn you virtual cookies. This will have at most like five chapters.


	2. Chapter 2: Firewood and Musings

A/N: Yes, the Nora sneaking up on Ruby will be a running gag in a lot of my stories.

The morning finds Ruby on last watch. In truth, Ren was technically assigned the shift. Another nightmare woke her and she knew she wouldn't fall back to sleep. She volunteered to take the quiet boys shift. Nora had sighed, they'd had the argument about Ruby getting enough sleep over the months. If you asked Nora, Yang had nothing on Ruby's stubborn streak. It's morning now though so the bubbly redhead sets to her favorite activity. The tiny reaper seems to be distracted enough right now. She sneaks up on her prey, not caring the rest of the camp were asleep. They needed to get up for the day anyhow. Three, two, one, LAUNCH!

"GAAAAHHH!" "Nora eighty six! Ruby Zero!" Nora sings, having accomplished her mission. Six members of the camp falling over themselves reaching for their weapons. Ren and Jaune stretching nonchalantly. Ignoring the cacophony of what's going ons and Nora's laughter, and of course Ruby's indignant huffing. Jaune runs his hand over his face. "Nora, didn't we discuss not scaring Ruby before breakfast?" Ren chuckles quietly when Ruby yells "YES!" The rest of the camp settles from their morning adrenaline rush. Sun and Nora getting the most enjoyment from the antics.

They need to get things setup for breakfast. Weiss watches Jaune survey the camp The morning sun bouncing off of his shaggy golden hair. He looks strikingly handsome and she's thoroughly irritated by that fact. He stretches and yawns then calls out for their leader. "Hey, Ruby, we need more firewood if we wanna make breakfast, wanna give me a hand?" She chirps a "yea, sure" in response before calling out to Ren and Nora to start the prep work. "Is there anything we can do?" Oscar asks, feeling kind of awkward not doing anything. Jaune and Ruby share matching sheepish looks. They just fell into their usual roles out of habit. It's taking some getting used to having extra hands to share the load. Ruby and Jaune nod. "Um, we could use a supplies check and the fire pit could use a bit of tending to get ready for breakfast. The canteens need filled too, so I guess if you guys could handle that it would be great?"

"Can I come get firewood with you?" Weiss pipes up "Sure, but are you positive you want to come?" Weiss affirms she does want to go with them. Yang and Blake raise their eyebrows at each other and shrug. The camp set to their designated chores as the trio leave to gather the wood. Weiss couldn't or wouldn't identify why she wanted to follow her two friends, okay that wasn't true she knew. She was just trying to ignore why is all. To keep her mind occupied she decides to just watch her friends. The two of them were walking in comfortable, sleepy silence. Weiss would catch them looking over at one another smiling softly. She knows she's reading way too much into their actions, but logic wasn't in control right now. She's thankfully brought out of her thoughts when Jaune announces hes found a good tree for firewood.

Weiss doesn't get it. "It looks the same as the other thousand trees around here to me. How do you decide which ones are good for firewood?"

Jaune and Ruby share a smile. "My father taught me." Jaune explains. "See how the bark is peeling here, and the wood underneath looks dry? That's a good way to tell the trees been dead a long time, so it makes for great fires."

"I see." Weiss supplies, still not seeing the difference but she would defer to her seasoned companions.

"Alright you guys, move back so my baby can work!" Ruby motions with her arm, extending Crescent Rose. It clicks for Weiss why this was Ruby's job. It seemed kind of sad to see her partner use her prized weapon as a simple axe though. That thought was soon pushed out of the older girls mind when Ruby sprang into her semblance spinning around the tree. Weiss could hear impossibly fast strikes of the weapon on the tree as the tornado of rose petals swirled around the dead tree. Ruby stops as suddenly as she started and for a second the tree stood unchanged. Weiss's jaw drops when the tree crumbles into nearly uniform chunks and logs. Ruby nods approving of her work.

"Ah, that never gets old." Jaune seems to coo the compliment and Weiss prickles internally. This nonsense has to stop. She pushes the thought back in her brain to deal with another time. The trio gather the wood they need. Jaune does most of the heavy lifting since they don't need more than one fires worth. He insisted on carrying it all. "it's the gentlemanly thing to do." He says in a grand manor. Weiss thinks its sweet, mentally kicking herself. Ruby just rolls her eyes and sticks out her tongue at his theatrics. It causes Jaune to laugh. Why does his stupid laugh sound so adorable right now! Weiss is getting pretty annoyed with herself. Not the time, not the place and absolutely not HIM! She thinks at herself being grateful that no one in their group had a mind reading semblance. "Can we go now?" She grouches not meaning for her tone to sound so harsh.

Jaune and Ruby thankfully seem to either miss her tone or take it in stride. The trio head back to the camp. Jaune and Ruby leading while Weiss trails behind trying desperately to think of anything else besides how pretty his hair was in the sun. Speaking of Sun he watches the trio emerge from the tree line from his perch on his current favorite tree. Jaune and Ruby are laughing at something he can't quite hear. He is able to catch the quickest of flashes of jealousy on Weiss's face. He shrugs figuring it's related to the story Jaune and Ruby were telling. Ruby is happy to learn all the requested chores were done. The group set to making breakfast. Sun catches Weiss stealing looks at the knight to be from time to time. A wide grin splits his face. This is going to be fun to watch unfold!

A/N: Weiss is in denial for sure. Heh.


	3. Chapter 3: Shot to the Heart

A/N: Holy views Batman! 2k views overnight. Also, am I going to use one of my favorite plot devices from my other stories? Why, yes, yes I am. Continuity and all that.

The group make it to a large village some time after midday. They check into the Hunters Lodge. Weiss is very happy to have an actual bed to sleep in tonight. They settle into their rooms and then head down to have lunch in the dining hall. It's really nice to have a full meal. When everyone is done eating Qrow announces he's going for a drink. Ruby stands up stretching. She's going to go find the little communities weapons shop. Her dust rounds are running lower than she likes. The rest of Team Range r decide to tag along. Weiss decides to tag along too. Sun, Blake, Yang and Oscar don't need any rounds so they're going to just explore the little town.

The village is sprawling. The cozy little shops dotting main street each having their own unique quirks. The mission boards seem out of place and far too modern standing out. The group check out a few of the local stores on the way to the weapons dealer. Ruby and Jaune get in an intense debate at the candy store they stop at. They're arguing over what the better chocolate combination is mint or strawberry. Neither one backs down. Weiss thinks the interaction is funny, if childish. She prefers mint for the record. Nora doesn't care, chocolate is chocolate and it's all awesome in her opinion. Ren sides with Ruby, but only if it's real strawberries and not the fake flavoring. They leave the little shop everyone carrying a small bag of treats.

The weapons shop comes into view. Ruby's eyes dance with excitement. The tiny reaper makes to dart off ahead of the group into her favorite place. Jaune rolls his eyes and snags a handful of her cape stopping her short. She whines at him, he grabs her hood and pulls it over her head covering her eyes. "You wanted me to help you work on your patience, remember?" She growls pulling her hood back down. The interaction was adorable and Weiss finds herself wishing she had a hood. Oh, no, not that again she mentally facepalms.

Weiss watches her partner in the weapons shop. She had never had the pleasure of seeing this in person. Ruby was like a kid in a candy shop. Ironic because she literally was a kid in a candy store minutes ago and was incredibly restrained. Nora, Ren and Jaune pay her no mind being used to her antics. Ruby is drooling over a katana shotgun hybrid turning it carefully in her hands. She inspects the blade shifts it to gun mode holding it towards the lights to peer through the empty barrels. She's oohing and ahhing at the clever little thing. The group aren't the only ones in the store of course and soon enough she's joined by a young man attempting to flirt. Weiss rolls her eyes, the boy isn't a weapon so right now at least he has no chance of stealing her attention.

Weiss watches the clueless boy attempt desperately to engage Ruby. The silver eyed girl edges away slowly clearly being bothered. Weiss takes a step towards the two when Nora catches her shoulder. "We can't cause a scene" The redheaded girl explains, correctly reading the white haired girls intent of chewing the boy out. Jaune strides over smirking, a well practiced routine about to take place. Ren moves himself between Weiss and Nora and Jaune and Ruby managing to look like he's just browsing. Jaune drapes his arm over Ruby's shoulders, the boy sighs and walks off. Ruby and Jaune walk to the counter so she can purchase her rounds. Ruby sulks having her fun ruined yet again by a random boy that cant take a hint. Weiss keeps her eyes on the friendly duo, internally frustrated that Jaune still has his arm around Ruby. Why now of all times is she nursing a crush on the handsome boy. Oh great she just called him handsome. Fantastic.

Weiss announces she's going to wait outside. She's purchased her rounds. She leans against the store exterior frowning. Jaune has shown exactly zero interest in her since she rejoined the group. What is up with her fluttering heart and this ridiculous emotion. Is this all because he saved her life at Haven? He was literally her knight in shining armor that day. That could be where this infatuation started. it is infuriating. They have so much other important stuff to do. The other thing is being jealous of her partners bond with the tall boy. Ruby never so much as showing a romantic interest in anybody ever, not that she's aware of anyhow. It's the unknown that starts eating away at her. What if during all those months travelling Jaune and Ruby were having a secret relationship? Wait, no this line of thought is completely inappropriate.

Weiss sends Ruby a text that she's headed to the lodge and she heads off. She needs to take time to rationally think this stupid crush thing through. She also wants to get the image of Jaune's arm around Ruby out of her head. It's no use denying it. She's developed feelings for the young Arc. These feelings left unchecked could spell trouble between herself and her partner, even possibly the whole of RWBY. They've only just reunited and she doesn't want to do anything to endanger the fragile state of affairs. Blake and Yangs drama is quite enough. Thank you very much!

A/N: see, this shipping stuff isn't my strong suit, but this is kinda fun too. also, am I sorry about the chapter title? no, no I am not.


	4. Chapter 4: Diner

A/N: off we go.

Weiss doesn't make it too far when Jaune and the group catch up with her. Ruby rushed them out of the weapons shop worried about her partner. Weiss finds that sweet and starts feeling guilty about trying to slink away. She'll just have to take time later to think things over. The group decide to get a snack at a cozy looking little café. Jaune is the last one to order. Ren and Ruby are chatting about one of their misadventures on their travels. Weiss laughing along with them. Nora gently elbows Ruby to get her attention and motions to a very nervous Jaune at the ordering station. A couple of local girls attempting to chat him up. Ruby rolls her eyes and sighs. Nora and Ruby discreetly play rock, paper, scissors. Ruby loses. Weiss raises an eyebrow, that's when she finally looks toward the counter.

Jaune is laughing nervously and rubbing the back of his neck. The girls talking to him are quite pretty it causes jealousy to bubble in her chest again. She takes half a step but stops as Ruby strides over to Jaune. She wraps both of her arms around one of his and smiles at the girls. "There you are dear." She coos up at him. "Sorry to keep you waiting, these nice ladies were just asking about you." He replys smoothly. The two girls roll their eyes and walk off without saying another word. They settle at their table but keep side eyeing Jaune and Ruby. The tiny reaper untangles from Jaune when their orders are called. Weiss feels relieved that the two aren't making physical contact at the moment. She mentally chides herself.

Ruby and Jaune gather all the orders and bring them to the waiting three. Nora smirks at the girls when she catches them eyeing up Ren. It's enough to make the two avert their eyes. Jaune quietly groans we're going to have to keep our "date" going until they leave aren't we Ruby?" Ruby shrugs "Seems like it, oh well it's not the first time is it Jaunie-pooh?" Weiss is prickling again, she's getting irritated at herself for this crush. she is brought out of her thoughts when Jaune whines "I thought we discussed you not calling me that Rubes." Despite herself Weiss finds his little tantrum adorable. They eat their snacks and have their drinks the two girls steal looks at Jaune the whole time. Weiss knows because she is doing the same thing. Ruby excuses herself and the two girls take their opportunity.

They rush over and slip their numbers onto the table. Jaune blinks when Weiss stands up snacking the table with her palms. "Excuse me! You two actually think you have a chance with him? Take a hint!" She takes a second to remind herself that Ruby and Jaune are playing the role of boyfriend and girlfriend as the two girls sputter and protest their flirting being thwarted. Ren, Jaune are wide eyed. The look on Nora's face making it clear Weiss had backup of need be. "You two can clearly see he has a girlfriend and you're still trying to get his attention. Let me tell you, I've never met a kinder, more loyal and steadfast person in all my life. You two need to leave, and take your scroll numbers with you!" The two girls attempt to glare the ice queen into backing down. They shrink away from her icy glare, taking the papers with them.

Weiss sits feeling proud of herself. Jaune blinks "Thanks Weiss, you're a great friend. I never know how to deal with it when that happens." Weiss feels her pride wounded just a bit at the word friends, she pushes it aside for now, another thing to deal with later. She chooses to focus on something else for now. "Does this happen often she asks. Nora rolls her eyes. "Well duh, the boys get as much attention as Ruby and I do, that's why we have our system." Jaune laughs "Speaking of, what's the score now Nora?" The redheaded girl grins. "Twenty six to seven in my favor. Ruby is TERRIBLE at rock paper scissors!" Weiss laughs despite herself. Ruby returns nervously glancing at the scowling girls across the diner. "Did I miss something?"

A/N: I'm finding this fun to write.


	5. Chapter 5: Confronting Feelings

A/N: Maybe this will have a few more chapters than intended. That's not a bad thing though.

The purple blue light of twilight settled over the village signaling everyone that it was time to head back to lodge. A well practiced routine of, dinner, showers and relaxing taking place. They will head out in the morning leaving the village behind. Weiss stares up at a dark ceiling the only one awake. She's stewing in her own emotions trying to rationalize them. She's gotta get this crush under control. Equally as important, she needs to get rid of the jealousy she's been feeling towards Ruby. She sighs it's going to be a long night.

Rationally, she argues with herself that her current infatuation with the blonde boy is just from him saving her life at Haven. That has to be where this started she thinks. Jaune has come a long way from the bumbling dolt at Beacon. There's a new confidence in the young knight as well. The most frustrating thing that she thinks is causing her attraction, is the fact he doesn't seem at all to be interested in her anymore! There's of course the fact that when they camp out he always sneaks off doing who knows what. Mystery, confidence, romantic indifference. He's also objectively handsome. Ugh, she's been reading too many of Blake's romance books. There's no denying that she has feelings for him now, for better or worse it is a fact she accepts, not like she has a choice.

Now that she has accepted her feelings what is she supposed to do about them? She needs to confide in someone. Ruby is out for obvious reasons, she doesn't want to accidentally get off topic and go on a jealous rant. She doesn't want anything to endanger her friendship with the ring girl. Yang and Blake are out, they've got more drama than either one can handle on their own. She doesn't want to add to it. Jaune is out for obvious reasons. She doesn't want to accidentally confess her feelings making the rest of the trip awkward. Ren is a no go, he's quiet, when he does talk it's usually full of deep insightful stuff and this is just a crush. Sun is likely to tell Blake if she tells him. That just leaves Nora. Weiss rubs her forehead, well at least she worked something out.

Ruby stirs causing Weiss to look at the clock, three in the morning fantastic. The low light of the clock allows her to see Ruby get out of bed and head for the door. Her imagination gets the better of her and she pictures the tiny reaper sneaking off to meet Jaune for a secret rendezvous. She slips out of bed and follows Ruby out the door. "Sorry Weiss, did I wake you?" Ruby looks sheepish.

"No, I just couldn't sleep is all. Why are you awake?" Weiss asks keeping her tone neutral.

Ruby sighs. "Same thing, different night." Ruby doesn't bother hiding her frustration

"Oh" Weiss sighs Ruby's voice sounding weary, it didn't suit her. "So, why come out here?" she was genuinely curious.

"The dining halls in these lodges are usually open all night. I thought something warm would help me get back to sleep. Seeing as you're out here already, wanna come with me?" Ruby stretches yawning.

"Why not." Weiss shrugs.

When the girls enter the dining hall. Weiss wonders if the hall is always this busy this late at night. Ruby shrugs it seems normal to her. The girls are seated and order hot chocolate and a fruit bowl with a side of toast. Ruby watches a couple of very rowdy drunk huntsmen. Her hands twitch towards where Crescent Rose would normally be when one stands flipping a table. The waitress storms over and glares the man down. He relents and turns the table back sitting quietly. Ruby sighs relieved.

"Is THAT normal?" Weiss asks incredulously. Ruby shrugs "sometimes. That's why the dining halls have a no weapons past midnight rule." Weiss's interest in piqued so she asks Ruby about her travels with Ranger. They chat as the cocoa and snacks arrive. They are laughing quietly at one of Ruby's stories when someone clears their throat to get their attention.

"I thought I'd find you here Ruby, I didn't expect Weiss though."

"Hey Nora, why are you up so late?" Ruby yawns

Nora shrugs. "I woke up for watch duty.. but.. ya know lodge and all"

Nora and Ruby laugh. "Old habits are hard to break" Ruby yawns again. The cocoa having the desired effect making her sleepy again.

"Ruby, go to bed before I break your legs." Nora's tone only sounds half joking.

"Yes mom" Ruby whines "You coming Weiss?"

"I'm still not tired, I'll keep Nora company for a while" Ruby says ok and leaves the two. Weiss is really glad for a stroke of good luck. Once Ruby is out of earshot she gathers her courage. "Nora, can I talk to you about something?"

A/N: I'm a mean authress leaving it there but I'm tired!


	6. Chapter 6:Almost

A/N: hmm, let's see what happens next.

Weiss watches Nora as the girl finishes off what was left of Ruby's fruit bowl, munching contentedly away. She takes a breath steadying her nerves. "I need to talk to you about something, but promise me you won't laugh?"

"I make no promises, but feel free to ask away" Nora smiles ready to listen.

Weiss nearly says forget it but she reconsiders. She needs to get one question out of the way first. She takes another breath and looks down at her hands folded on the table. "on your travels..were..are Ruby and Jaune.. together at all?"

Nora raises an eyebrow at the question confused. "Weiss, do you mean together-together?"

"Yes, were..are they?" Weiss feels ashamed even asking. Nora laughs, but just a small surprised laugh.

"Does Jaune look like an over engineered, mechanical, sniper scythe?" Nora figures that's the easiest way to counter the odd question. "Why would you ask though?"

Weiss sighs. "They just seem… closer than I remember is all."

Nora hmms. "I mean, we spent almost a year travelling together. We are all close to each other. We didn't have anyone else to rely on. That's not what you're asking though is it?" Nora is far more observant than most people give her credit for.

Weiss meets Nora's gaze. " No, not exactly..can I trust you to keep a secret?"

"Of course" Nora chirps.

Weiss figures there's no use dragging this out. "I kind of have feelings for Jaune and I'm not sure what to do about it."

Nora kind of figured this was the issue, but she didn't expect the ice queen to be so forward about it. She thinks for a few long minutes. "He would have been over the moon with this information back at school." Nora chuckles.

"Would have been?" Weiss feels a bit wounded. "What about now?"

Nora shrugs. "I dunno, to be honest."

Weiss sighs. "What am I supposed to do?" She hated feeling like this. "Should I confront my feelings or watch and wait to see if this thing passes?"

Nora rests her head on her hands thinking. "I don't know. I'm sorry this isn't much help, but that's something only you can decide."

"What if I tell him and everything is awkward after?" Weiss pouts.

Nora shrugs again. "Then everything will be awkward for a while and it will eventually pass."

The two girls talk for a while longer and while Weiss does feel a bit better she still has a lot on her mind. The white haired girl manages to catch a nap before the group leave the lodge and village. Weiss expects some awkwardness or something from Nora, but the redheaded girl acts n differently. That's comforting at least. The day is cold and the hike very tough. They are ascending the foothills of a mountain where an actual trail or road will make travel easier, at least according to the map. They're at a rather steep area they will need to climb to get to flatter land. The snowcaps above them give the group pause. No weapons Qrow decides. Ruby and Nora whine about not being able to use their recoils. They don't want to start an avalanche, Qrow reasons transforming into a crow and settling back on the little cliff. Over her disappointment Ruby and Jaune decide boosting is the way to go. Jaune boosts Ren up, once Ren has his footing solid, Nora is boosted next. Sun does the same as Jaune boosting Blake, Yang and Weiss, and Oscar up. Ruby, Jaune and Sun the only three left. Sun just jumps up the small cliff.

"Ready Ruby?" Jaune asks reaching his hand out. "Yup!" Ruby chirps shifting into her semblance taking Jaune along for the ride. Red and Yellow rose petals fill the air as they land. It's a really pretty sight and Weiss kicks herself mentally when the small tug of jealousy bubbles again. Nora looks at the white haired girl from the corner of her eye. When Weiss notices Nora shoots her the barest of smiles. Its reassuring and Weiss is grateful at the small reminder. The group eventually make it out of the rocky foothills and into a forested area. They set up camp for the night. Watch shifts are sorted, Weiss is slowly becoming accustomed to this routine. She nods off easily to sleep.

Blue eyes open to relative quiet. The gentle popping of the fire one of the few sounds. She turns her head looking the camp over. She finds Jaunes sleeping bag empty. A faint sound manages to catch her attention. Curiosity finally gets the better of her. She follows the sound but it abruptly stops. She frowns but the crunching of the frosty grass indicates Jaune coming back. She decides to meet him part way. It's better to get the awkward out of the way she decides. Jaune startles just a little seeing her but relaxes instantly.

"Hey Weiss, did you have next shift?" He asks running a hand through his hair.

"No, I just thought I heard something coming from over here. I came to investigate." She was telling the truth, it just so happened she ended up missing out on her actual mission this time.

"Oh, that was probably me, if watch is quiet I go off to train a little." He doesn't need to mention he's training with the ghost of his partner, but it's enough of the truth to pass muster.

"Jaune, can I talk to you?" Weiss fidgets.

Jaune raises an eyebrow, not missing the nervousness of the white haired girl. "Of course what's up?"

The howl of a beowolf stops the conversation short. Jaune swears under his breath and the two dart back to camp. Shouting they wake everyone with moments to spare. The grimm are easily fended off. Day breaks. Camp is hastily packed up, they don't feel safe staying around much longer. The group makes it a few hours all of them on edge. Ruby and Jaune leading, he pulls out a smallish roll he saved from the village and begins munching on it. Ruby's stomach growls, things happened so fast this morning she barely ate any breakfast. Jaune gives Ruby a look Weiss cant quite place, something between irritation, concern and affection.

Ruby ducks just a little from his gaze and rubs her neck looking embarrassed. "I'm fine, really." She says waving her hands in front of herself. "We stop for mmmppph" Her sentence interrupted by Jaune shoving half his roll into her mouth. The look on his face darlng her to argue about it. His face softens when she bites the roll giving into his unsaid demand. "Hey, I promised that would never happen again didn't I?" She protests. "Yea, and I'm making sure you keep that promise." He grins back unrepentant. Ruby rolls her eyes but smiles. Weiss wants to know the story behind the interaction, but more than that her jealousy bubbles anew.

A/N: I came so close to finishing with this chapter, but..I was given and thought of a few more ideas. So we shall see. I still don't think ships are my forte but I'm enjoying this story nonetheless. now if my tablet would stop calling Jaune, Jayne that would be great.


	7. Chapter 7:Gypsies

A:N: Exhiled Darkness, feel good about it! This is fun, not my strong suit, but I'm enjoying the story.

The group indeed find the road, more like a path, but the land is flat and it makes travel faster. The sun begins its descent in the sky as far off music drifts into their ears. Team Ranger smile, they have an inkling of what lies ahead. Ruby bounces on her heels looking up at Jaune puppy dog eyes blinking at him, he laughs. "You have two minutes to be back with your report." Weiss opens her mouth to ask "What Report?" Rose petals burst around her and speed out of sight leaving a mostly confused group in their wake. "What's going on?" Weiss manages finally remembering to speak.

"We're on fairly friendly terms with a band of travelling gypsies. The music sounds like theirs, so I sent Ruby to check. If its them we have a safe camp tonight, good company too." Jaune never takes his eyes off of the road ahead. "What if not?" Weiss asks.

"Then we get as far away from them as we can." Qrow states matter of factly. Thankfully before anyone can get antsy a flurry of rose petals spins around the group. Ruby comes to land next to Nora. "Its them!" She cheers The group sigh in relief collectively. The group walk to the little caravan, Team Ranger are greeted warmly, the rest of the group are introduced. Weiss isn't sure what to make of these people. Ruby and Nora don't seem to be bothered. They are chatting with the matriarch of the gypsies, begging the woman for stories from her youth. The old woman tells them shell weave a story for them at a price. Ruby looks around frantically for her pack. Jaune chuckles and tosses Ruby a small paper bag. Weiss recognizes it from the candy store. Ruby shoots Jaune a brilliant smile as thanks and presents the woman with her offering.

The old woman clears her throat and tells them to all gather round. The entire camp stops what they are doing to listen to the leaders takes. The story is an hour long though it feels like only minutes. Weiss is disappointed when the story finishes. The group are fed and Jaune asks if their previous arrangements are acceptable for tonight. The gypsy leader smiles, they can take refuge around the gypsys campfire tonight. They'll need to repay the kindness with firewood in the morning. The traveling gypsy group head into their caravans to sleep as Ruby's teams settle around the fire with their sleeping bags.

"What about night watch?" Yang enquiries stretching.

"They've got us covered" Nora points out, gesturing to the three guards around the outskirts of the camp. The group nod off one by one chatting amongst themselves. None stir through the night. The morning comes and the gypsy leader has no problem getting everyone up with a quick shout of everyone up ya lazy bums!" There's a collective groan from the gypsies and the travelling group. Ruby stretches and heads to the leader. "how much wood do we owe you?" the old woman appraises the group clicking her tongue. "I'd say about two full trees worth aughta do." Ruby nods and calls for Nora, Jaune and Yang to come with her for collecting duty. She asks Ren and Qrow to handle any goods trades. Blake, Oscar and Weiss should handle any dust rounds trading needing done. Weiss feels better that the two dorks aren't alone but she really wants to keep an eye on them. She dutifully inspects and appraises various dust charges and rounds. The gypsies had an amazing variety.

Jaune and his group arrive back an hour later fulfilling their end of the bargain. The group are fed a hearty breakfast before the two groups split ways. The rest of the day is uneventful, they make great time travelling. A convenient little clearing makes a great place to camp for the night. Weiss wakes to the far away sound of Jaune training. She scoots out of her sleeping bag to meet him at the edge of camp. She is going to talk to him tonight.

A/N: I'm mean leaving it there but I'm tired. Heh.


	8. Chapter 8: Fireside Talks and an AN

A/N: Super long A/N at the end of the chapter. I got detailed a bit from a random flood of negative reviews. Those of you showing support, constructive criticism and ideas are rock stars and this authoress loves you for it!

Weiss stands at the edge of the camp. The glow of the full moon making it so she can just barely make out the silhouette of Jaune training in the distance. She wrestles with herself wanting to walk out to him but she somehow feels frozen in place. She tells herself she's being overdramatic, she straightens her shoulders and takes a step toward the young knight. A hand on her shoulder causing her to pause.

"Ruby?" She blinks not having heard the smaller girl approach. "What are you doing up?"

"It`s my turn for night watch. What about you?" Ruby returns.

Weiss sighs. "I heard Jaune training and was curious." She tells enough of the truth for the night.

Ruby sighs. "He does that a lot." There's a sadness and weariness in Ruby's voice that gives Weiss pause.

"We probably shouldn't disturb him should we?" Weiss follows Ruby's gaze, she's not looking at Jaune as she had expected, rather it seems her partner is looking even past the moon its self. There is a long silence between them. Ruby sighs " C`mon Weiss, its warmer by the campfire."

The two settle by the fire, a cozy quiet between them. Ruby pokes the fire with a stick adjusting the burning logs inside. Weiss bolsters her courage, deciding to do something reckless in her mind.

"Hey, Ruby?" She asks getting her partner's attention. Ruby hmms in response turning her eyes to her partner.

"On your travels, was there anyone you liked? As more than a friend I mean?" It almost feels like a betrayal of trust to be asking Ruby. Weiss cant decide why.

Ruby let's out a small humorless laugh. "No, there's no time for anything like that. We're never in one place long enough. The mission comes first besides."

Weiss blinks, hearing all the things unsaid. She realizes that Ruby is letting her mask of cheerful, optimistic , innocence come off if even for a moment. In this moment it's like she's looking at her partner for the first time. Guilt weighs heavy on the blue eyed girls shoulders. Not wanting to dwell on the unpleasantness, Weiss decides to change the subject.

"What was the deal with the roll the other day?" She was genuinely curious. Ruby blinks and smiles awkwardly, she rubs the back of her neck looking embarrassed.

"She nearly starved herself trying to protect us when we ran low on food. She kept it a secret too. She scared the life out of us" Jaunes voice startles the two. His voice stern, carrying an unsaid demand.

"Jaaaauuunnee" Ruby whines. "I learned my lesson." She switches to pouting. "I don't really like talking about that"

Weiss blinks. "Ruby Rose, you absolute dolt! You really are reckless!" She scolds, incredulous at her partner.

"Yea, I know." Ruby mutters quietly.

"We take care of each other now, isn't that right?" Jaune settles next to Ruby. "Don't worry Rubes, I know you wont try anything like that again. I trust in your promise." He elbows her softly to get her to look up at him. He's smiling so gently at the tiny reaper. She returns her own soft smile in kind. Weiss feels the uncomfortable flutter of the jealousy bug again. The feeling is short lived when Ruby, having had quite enough sappy stuff shoves Jaune lightly. "Go to bed, you're cramping my night watch!" He laughs and rolls his eyes. "Yes, mom." He laughs. "Goodnight Ruby, goodnight Weiss." Jaune ruffles Ruby's hair causing her to squeak indignantly. She frowns puffing her cheeks. Weiss laughs despite herself.

"Hey, Weiss." It's the white haired girls turn to hmmm in response.

"I'd like to one day you know? Be able to like someone as more than a friend." There's a wistful look in her eyes.

"One day?" Weiss repeats.

"Yea, when the mission is over, and then fifty years after that."

"Fifty years?" Weiss raises an eyebrow.

"Yea, I figure that's roughly how long I'll be grounded for when I get home to Patch."

Weiss sputters laughing quiet, Ruby laughs with her. Ruby eventually sends the white haired girl to bed to begin her night watch officially. She loves getting to watch the sunrise paint the sky in its brilliant shades of gold and red. The golden rays wake Nora and the energetic girl wakes the rest of the camp. Their supplies and gear are packed up and according to the map theres a little farming town they should be able to make by late evening. A town means a hunters lodge, which means real beds for the night. The entire group are in high spirits. Weiss hopes the town setting will give her a chance to finally confess to the golden haired boy.

A/N: Folks, I'm going to be real here. I've never claimed I'm a great author. No one comes on FFN to read immaculate masterpieces – though if you want to read one of the best stories I've ever read, go into my favorite stories section find Kales: Once and For All: The Takari saga. It is not just the best fanfic I've ever read. It's one of the best stories I've ever read period. I'm simply here writing because I enjoy it. Not to get my name out there, not to impress anyone. It's just fun.

My chapters are generally 1k words though some span over 2k, mostly one shots. The reason is simple. I write after work, after my daughter has her needs met. That gives me an hour to two before I need to go to bed myself. I know many of my followers don't mind this at all. I tend to update at least one of my stories nightly . There's one more reason the chapters go out nightly. If I leave a chapter up to add to it the plot bunnies swarm and my original idea for the chapter gets swallowed whole. (side note, it took me five times to convince my tablet "whole" was a word) is it because this is a shipping fic?

Next issue: are there spelling, grammar and tense mistakes in my story? Absolutely there are, and I will go behind myself when miss muse decides to go MIA . I'll do my best to correct them then. See story : Reincorporating. I've mostly caught those things there, up until the epilogue parts least. Long story short. I'm writing because it's fun and I enjoy it and I hope others like my ideas. That's all, for tonight and about the issue. I've got tomorrow's idea already.


	9. Chapter 9: The confession

A/N: I think one more chapter after this. Its my day off, I say. I will have more time to write today I say. Nope, not today, the universe replies.

The little town comes into view as dusk brushes its low cast blue hues over the world. The air fills with the scents of fireplaces and faint smells of meat roasting somewhere in the town. It makes the little town feel cozy and inviting. The group check into the hunters lodge as a storm starts up outside. The girls of Team RWBY settle into their room and then head to the dining hall. They pass Jaune and the others already seated at a table. Qrow nowhere to be seen, presumably off at the nearest bar.

The girls are sat at a table not far from Jaune's group. They cant quite hear what's happening but Oscar looks embarrassed and Nora is grinning and Sun is laughing. The two groups sit at their tables long after finishing their meals. Weiss sneaks looks at the blonde boy when no one is paying attention. Her mind is otherwise occupied, not with her bubbling emotions and need to confess, but also on her partner. The tiny reaper has been unusually quiet the entire day. Weiss chews her bottom lip wondering and worrying. Ruby stands excusing herself, Weiss begins to stand to follow,. The younger girl insists she stays, she's only heading to their room to rest.

Weiss watches as Ruby passes Jaune's table. The young man catches Ruby by the wrist. He seems to ask her a question which she waves off. A small pause passes before he relents and allows her wrist to fall from his grip. Several minutes pass, Weiss frowns when Jaune gets up from his group walking the same direction Ruby had gone. The white haired girl excuses herself leaving Blake and Yang to their conversation. Once clear of the dining hall Weiss hurries to their room. Her heart beating with dread at the insinuations her mind is coming up with. Once she reaches their room she grips the doorknob. A few quick breaths to calm her nerves and steel herself from what she might find inside.

The door is opened slowly allowing the lights from the hall to gradually illuminate the still dark room. She only finds Ruby, sound asleep and oblivious to the inner workings of Weiss's love sick mind. Her partners quietness had just been fatigue. Jaune had only been worried about the state of their leader. She sighs and gently closes the door quietly. Slumping against the door she mentally kicks herself for suspecting something so ridiculous. She's sure the young knight is still alone. She knocks on the door of the room across the hall. There's no answer. She has made up her mind she needs to get these feelings out. Not only for her sake but also for the sake of her partner and team.

In truth Weiss was fairly sure she would have unleashed a very unbecoming, and likely partnership destroying tirade moments ago, had the golden haired boy and silver eyed girl been alone in the same room in any capacity. That honestly scares her more than the awkwardness that may ensue from confessing. The issue now is to find the handsome dolt. It takes a while but she eventually tracks him down. He is in the reading room of the little lodge. Their map outstretched on the table a log book left by other travelers in his hand. He looks between the book and the map marking out villages and towns the book says are abandoned or destroyed.

Weiss watches him for a long while. Her earlier feelings of bravery retreating leaving her feeling small and afraid again. She made up her mind that she was going to get this over with though. She straightens her shoulders takes a deep breath to steel her nerves and steps into the room. She settles into a chair close to his, he doesn't look up absorbed in his work. She watches as he mutters and plots and replots the routes. There is something magical about the seriousness that is surrounding him right now. There isn't a trace of the bumbling dolt she first met. The boy hasn't even registered her presence.

"Jaune?" She calls out quietly testing the quiet of the room.

He looks up from the map and smiles a small smile. "Oh, hey Weiss." He returns her greeting but returns to eyeing the map.

"What are you working on?" She's curious, but, she's using the small talk to gather the nerve to breach the subject.

Jaune hmmms in response to his name absorbed in his work only half hearing at first. The rest of the question finally makes its way from his ears to his brain. "Oh, I'm trying to find a path that doesn't take us through any destroyed towns. We've seen too many as it is." He raises his head to meet her eyes.

Weiss is nearly taken aback at the haunted look that flashes in his eyes for only a second. "Oh, I see, mind if I change the subject? There's something I want to talk to you about."

Jaune doesn't miss the hesitation and trepidation in the girls voice. He straightens to give her his full attention. "What's up?"

Weiss fidgets with the hem of her skirt. Having his full attention was making her feel awkward. She takes a deep breath and looks him in the eyes. "Um, well.. the thing is, when you saved my life at Haven… I think something changed in the way I see you."

"Something changed?" He questions when she fails to continue. "Not in a bad way.. I hope?"

"No, the opposite actually." She folds her hands in her lap.

"The opposite?" He repeats quizzically.

He's really going to make me spell it out. She thinks to herself. "Jaune, the thing is, I think, no, I know I have feelings for you."

Jaune's eyes widen understanding. There is a long silence between them. Jaune drops his gaze to his hands he wiggles his fingers trying to think of the right words. "Weiss, you're a great person, an even better friend." He looks up to meet her eyes nearly flinching at her wounded expression. "I really mean it, I'm not just saying that to try and let you down gently either. I'm not in a place where I can be in a relationship right now. It wouldn't be fair to you, or any other girl to be honest."

Weiss is hurt, pride wounded, but still she has to ask another question. No matter what the answer is or how it could hurt her. She hesitates but pushes on. "I have to know, is there someone else?"

Jaune lets out a small humorless laugh that reminds Weiss so much of the way Ruby answered her the other night. "In a way, yes there is." The sad tone of his voice is nearly startling.

Weiss raises her eyebrow at him just the same. "In a way? Jaune, is… is it Ruby? I've been watching the two of you.. you seem close?"

Jaune actually laughs being just a bit surprised. "No, it's not her." His tone shifts suddenly again to soft quiet sadness. "It's someone I lost."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." She looks at her clasped hands.

"No, it's okay, really. I haven't even really told anyone else before. I'm sure all of the rest of Team Ranger know, but it feels nice to say it out loud, you know? Thank you."

Jaune thinks of something and chuckles. Weiss prickles with annoyance for a second.

"What's so funny?" She demands.

"I was thinking that its just my luck. The pretty girl finally likes me when I cant return her feelings. Why couldn't this had happened back at Beacon?"

Weiss smirks despite herself. "Because you were a bumbling, clumsy, over confident dolt" She crosses her arms over her chest.

"Hey! I resemble that remark!" He fake protests causing Weiss to laugh.

"What do we do now? Wont things be awkward between us?" Weiss's blue eyes search his.

Jaune shrugs. "It doesn't have to be, after everything we've been through, what's a little crush between friends?"

Weiss smiles, her confession didn't have the result she had hoped for. On the other hand, if she were to trust Jaune's word, it didn't change their friendship either. She felt oddly light for someone who just got rejected. She decides she is really glad she took the chance and told him.

"Hey, Weiss, wanna help me plot our path?" He asks offering her the travelers journal he was working with earlier.

She takes the book and reads the first page contemplating. "Why not." She muses. Jaune explains the details he needs from the logbook and the two spend the evening discussing the merits of this path or that. True to his word nothing felt awkward, she soon forgot her wounded pride settling back into the role of just friends,

A/N: Aw, that turned out pretty okay!


	10. Chapter 10: Suddenly

A/N: This is the last chapter. Thank you to all who read and supported with reviews, PMs and constructive criticism! I guess it turned out pretty okay for my first ship fic.

Epilogue:

Weeks have passed since the day Weiss found the courage to confess. True to his word there hadn't been a single moment of awkwardness between them. There was however a great deal of awkwardness in the house at the moment. They were going to steal an Atlas airship tomorrow. Nora and Ruby had been on board right away. The unwavering faith the two had in the strategists plans was something Weiss found quite charming. There was something different about the young knight tonight that she couldn't place. She puzzles over it for a while and realizes there's a new lightness about him.

Thinking back on it, Jaune has been a mostly different person since they arrived in Argus. The teasing from his sister and his subsequent pouting had begun chipping away at the image of the heroic, serious, stoic man she had built up in her mind. She realizes she's seeing Jaune for who he is for the first time in a long time, or perhaps maybe for the first time. He's still handsome, that's undeniable, the magic of her crush is fading though. She watches as he and Ruby at the head of the table talk animatedly about the plan. He puffs his cheeks at the younger girl when she shoots down one of his ideas. It's a childish act that makes Weiss roll her eyes. She does find their friendship adorable though.

"I've got it!" Jaune cries out. "We know that Cordo will let Weiss onto the airfield to "escort her home" but, what if we put Maria in a suitcase that Weiss can bring along?"

Ruby flat out laughs, either at the idea or out of surprise. The rest of the group are working on picking their jaws up off of the ground.

"You have got to be kidding me." The white haired girl manages after fully processing the crazy.

"No, I'm serious! This could work! Maria, are you up to it?" The blonde boy asks.

"I've been in worse." Maria shrugs.

Weiss sighs. "We are really doing this aren't we?" The willingness of the group to break the law, Team Ranger and Maria, specifically is a bit concerning. She idly wonders if the group had done other… less than legal, activities on their travels. It gives her pause, not even level headed Ren was too adverse to grand theft jet.

The dawn breaks as everyone prepares for their parts. Jaune briefly has the magic aura of seriousness about him. This is the Jaune she likes she thinks to herself. The moment passes when the suitcase is brought out. His eyes light up like a kids at Christmas. Maria hops in with an odd smirk on her face. Weiss cant help but feel it means trouble.

There's a long silence as seemingly everyone takes a moment to steady their nerves. Weiss fidgets with the suitcase handle. There are a million ways this can go wrong, she's mulling over the possibilities in her head a frown appears on her face. Jaune's hand is on her shoulder causing her to look up. "We've all got your back no matter what happens." He reassures her. She smiles grateful for the comfort, a few weeks ago the contact would have had her heart fluttering. She puzzles over the fact that she feels nothing but the same affection she has for the rest of their group. It rapidly dawns on her that her crush has gone away as suddenly as it appeared. Love is funny like that, she decides.

A/N: The epilogue is short, but I like it. Jaune is definitely tied as my favorite character along with Ruby so I wanted to do him justice with this story. Keeping the relationships canonical was actually both easier and harder than I imagined, if that makes sense. Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
